Detection of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in various environments is of concern in many applications. Examples of such environments include residential, commercial, and especially manufacturing locations wherein an airborne organic compound may be present. While various methods for analyzing such organic compounds have been devised, the currently available techniques (e.g., mass spectroscopy) that are capable of both identifying and quantifying the amount of a low level airborne organic compound are generally expensive, are typically bulky, and may need frequent calibration and maintenance.